PK High Adventures
by HoundoomX
Summary: Best way to some up this Pokemon world is well during a little world transformation, every being became literally a Pokemon. Some wars were fought after said event due to new found power given to everyone but eventually ended thanks to a small handful of friends managing to help regain peace. These adventures are after all the chaos is ended and the world is back to 'normal'
1. Chapter 1

PK High Adventure: Hot Spring

Written by: Houndoom X

Edited by: Volker Saxon (One of my friends.)

"Okay, people. We are here at the hot spring," Panda said. All the girls were inside by the time he finished the sentence. He facepalmed. The guys headed inside.

"Don't worry, guys. We paid already so now we just got to head to the separate hot spring rooms," Kerstin said.

"Yeah, so you guys better not peek. Xavier and Frazier!" Kristina glared at them both.

"Come on girls, you really think me and him are like that?" Xavier asked.

"YES," all the girls shouted. The girls went off to their section and the guys went to theirs. Eric, Josh, Frazier, Xavier, Darren, Jesse and Panda headed through the door to the guy section of the hot spring area. They hopped in the warm soothing water. Panda fell asleep laying against the concrete. Eric and Frazier swam around in the water. Darren and Jesse were talking to each other. Josh was laying on the ground sleeping. Xavier was doggy paddling in the water.

Darren looked at him. "I thought you didn't like water, Xavier," He asked.

"I don't like cold water, but warm water is fine by my standard," Xavier answered. A monferno came up to them.

"Hey guys," He greeted.

"Hey Chris," Xavier replied. Xavier got up out the water and walked over to the wall separating the girls from the boys. He carved a hole in the wall to peek on the girls.

"Xavier what are you doing?" Darren yelled. Xavier didn't hear Darren.

"Dunka, Dunka, Dunka, Dunka," Xavier said. Chris face palmed. Xavier carved a hole for Chris. Chris goes up to the hole and moves his tongue back and forth. Darren facepalmed. Frazier jumped out of the water.

"Hey, guys. Let me see." Frazier tried to move Chris out the way. Xavier and Chris pushed him back and he tripped over Josh. He fell on Panda crushing Panda's camera which he had ready just in case something embarrassing happened to Josh. Panda woke up and looked at his broken camera and then at Frazier. Frazier quickly got up. Panda cracked his knuckles. "Wait, Panda, it's not what it looks like. It was a accident," Frazier said scared.

You all can guess what happened to Frazier from that point.

Panda was being taken out of the hot spring by cops, and Frazier was took out on a stretcher all bruised and bloody.

"Wow. Frazier got sent to the hospital and Panda got arrested for nearly killing Frazier. This has been quite a day," Darren said. Xavier and Chris were still peeking through the wall like nothing had happened.

"Dunka, Dunka, Dunka, Dunka," Xavier said. Josh was awake now.

"Come on guys. Are you trying to get us killed? Get away from the holes and stop peeking," Josh said.

"No way. This is to good to stop," Xavier answered. He could see the girls splashing each other. A Jynx walked in front of the hole and peeked back at Xavier blowing him a kiss. Xavier jumped back covering his eyes. "OH MY GOD! I'M BLIND!" He shouted running around. Chris was in a corner in a holding his knees rocking back and forth.

"It's burned into my mind. The image won't go away," Chris said with a disgusted face.

"What did you guys see?" Darren asked curiously. He walked over to the hole and looked through it and saw the Jynx do a sweet kiss through it. Darren ran out of the place screaming. Josh ran out after Darren but lost him. Josh then ran back inside.

"Alright. What did you guys see for the second time?" He sounded worried. The hole on the wall grew bigger until it was big enough to fit a charizard through. A Jynx walked through it and Josh stared at it. It started to remove its towel and Josh was gone in 5 seconds. All that was left was a dust shape cloud of Josh's body. Chris screamed and ran out into his car in the parking lot driving off. Jesse shook his head.

"Guys where are you?" Xavier sounded frightened . The Jynx came up behind him.

"So, would you like it rough or soft?" The Jynx asked. Xavier screamed and tried to run but the Jynx had him by the tail.

"OH GOD NO!" Xavier yelled blowing up in a fiery explosion. All that was left of the Jynx was its hair. Josh returned saw where Xavier and the Jynx seeing them both gone. Josh sighed and looked at Jesse which his eyes were closed.

"Jesse, you ok?" Josh asked. Jesse opened his eyes.

"I got get laser eye surgery. 'Cause the towel fell off the Jynx when it grabbed Xavier. I'm blind now," Jesse remained calm.

"Wow, Jesse, you remained calm while that was going on but you were blinded," Josh sounded kinda bad and amazed at the same time.

"I will be on the bus if you need me," Jesse said walking off out to the bus. Josh heard laughter and looked at the large hole in the wall. He could see the girls laughing. Sammy and Kerstin were behind Josh with evil grins on their faces. Josh's ears pricked up and he turned around. They grabbed Josh and gave him ponytails, completely making him look like a girl. Panda returned and saw Josh dressed like a girl and pulled out his new camera taking pics of him. Josh's mouth dropped

"Panda! What are you doing back? I thought you were arrested!" He freaked out.

"I was, but they let me go after I bribed them with donuts," Panda explained. "Well, I think I have enough pics of you, Josh. Time to go develop them," Panda said walking out. Josh sighed then looked around.

"Wait a minute. Where is Eric?" Josh wondered. Eric rose from the hot water.

"Man, that was the best nap ever," Eric said to himself. He looked around and saw a big hole in the wall, blood on the ground, Josh dressed up like a girl, and the jynx wig on the ground. "I don't even want to know what happened," Eric said walking out of the area towards the bus. The day ended and they left the hot spring.

"We are never going there again," Josh muttered.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

PK High Adventure: The Beach

The PK High group was walking down the street to the outstretch of water known as the ocean. "Yeah! The beach!" Frazier shouted in joy.

After about 10 minutes of walking, they were at the beach. Frazier ran down to the water and jumped in. Chris and Xavier set up their chairs and started to tan. Josh turned into a vaporeon and went in the water. He started swimming around. Kristina set up an umbrella and laid under it. Keira also went under the umbrella and stared out at the ocean. Sarah was playing with her tail. Kerstin and Sammy were in the water splashing each other. Bone Josh was building sand castles. Panda rented a boat and slept in. Jesse was perched up on the lifeguard tower. Eric and Ashleigh were walking down the beach, holding hands and talking to one another. Courtney was relaxing, stretched out in the sand. A jynx walked in front of Chris and Xavier.

"Hey, get out of the way, whoever is the blocking the sun," Xavier demanded.

"Your lover is blocking the sun," The jynx said. Xavier opened his eyes. They grew wide with terror.

"OH GOD! NO! NOT AGAIN!" Xavier yelled screaming. He tried to run away but she grabbed him by his tail.

"Your friend is coming too. I like to have two manly fire types to play with," Jynx grinned.

"CHRIS! SAVE YOURSELF!" Xavier shouted. Chris opened his eyes.

"OH God!" He said with fear in his voice. He tried to run away too. "AWWWWW! NO! POPO's GOT ME!" Chris yelled.

"OH GOD! HELP US!" Xavier struggled to get free.

"God can't help you now," Jynx replied. She dragged them both down to a beach house. She got up to the door and went inside. As soon as the door shut, the house exploded. Kristina stared at where beach house used to be.

"Um… maybe we shouldn't have played that prank with the Jynx when we were at the hot spring," She shook her head.

"I guess your right. That Jynx is really liking Xavier and Chris, huh?" Keira shrugged.

"Seems to be that way," Kristina laughed. Bone Josh was finished with his sand castle.

"Yeah! I did it," he said pleased. A machamp named Bruce was walking along the beach. He noticed the finished sand castle.

"Alright! Something to destroy! Sweet!" Bruce smirked. He jumped up in the air and elbow dropped the perfectly made sand castle. Bone Josh started to cry for about a minute, then he got mad and started to curse at Bruce. "Who's talking to me?" Bruce looked around confused.

"Down here," Bone Josh said with an angry look on his face. Bruce looked down and held in a laugh.

"Oh wow, that's rich! A small fry like you knows bad words. Go to your parents brat, I don't have time to play with you," Bruce pushed Bone Josh back. Bone Josh got even madder.

"I'm not a kid, you stupid mother f**ker. Feel the power of my bone," Bone Josh yelled throwing his bone as hard as he could at Bruce's head. It left a big bruise on his head. Bruce got pissed and he picked up Bone Josh with one hand while the other three turned into fists. His fist moved forward and Bone Josh closed his eyes prepared to get beat up.

"Hey you! Bruce was it? I must insist that you leave Bone Josh alone or you will have to deal with the consequences," Jesse said swooping down blocking all the three fists. Bruce glared.

"You wanna go too, huh, you stupid metal bird. I will beat your a** too!" Bruce pulled his fists back cracking his knuckles. Jesse sighed.

"I don't want to have to hurt you, Bruce," Jesse stared.

"Hahahahaha! You hurt me? Are you serious? Time I showed you why no one should ever mess with me." Bruce threw his fists at Jesse. Jesse shook his head and pecked Bruce's arm holding Bone Josh.

Bruce let go of Bone Josh pulling his arm back. Jesse then flew up and grabbed two of Bruce's fists with his feet then he flew up higher holding on to Bruce. Bruce started freaking out. "Please let me go! I'm sorry I didn't mean anything I said. I'm afraid of heights have mercy on me!" Bruce said starting to cry.

"Well I'm afraid it's to late for that, Bruce. You brought this upon yourself and I warned . Besides, I don't show mercy." Jesse flew up higher then started spinning around. He let go of Bruce and he went flying across the ocean then vanished in the distance. Jesse flew back down and landed in the sand. Bone Josh cheered and thanked Jesse then went back to rebuilding his sand castle. Jesse nodded and went back up to the lifeguard tower. Josh was out of the water in eevee form.

"Jesse, did you really need to do that?" Josh frowned.

"Yes, I did. If I put him back down he would have just went back to being a tough guy and besides, I warned him of the consequences," Jesse told. Josh sighs and looked over and saw Darren.

"Hey Darren," Josh waved.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I was watching anime and lost track of time," Darren called out waddling over to them. He bumped into a Rhydon "Oof," Darren fell back.

"Watch where your going dumba**," The Rhydon said.

"I'm sorry," Darren said getting up. The Rhydon kept walking and he had two buddies with him; a Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan.

"You better be," The Rhydon muttered. A Gengar appeared in front of Darren.

"Hey Darren, don't let a guy like that push you around," the Gengar said.

"It's fine, Kure-Ji," Darren sighed.

"No, it's not. Haha. Hey big horn, you feelin' a bit horny with fighting pokémon? Are those two hitmon your butt buddies?" Kure-Ji called out to the Rhydon. He turned around along with his friends and walked up to Kure-Ji-.

"You think you can make fun of me? Plus Ray and Timber? I don't think so. I am the fierce Rhydon known as Drake. You shall show some respect you piece of sh*t Gengar," The Rhydon said.

"Oh please, me and Darren aren't afraid of you and your gay posse," Kure-Ji- mocked.

"Actually, Kure-Ji, I kind of am-" Darren got interrupted,

"Kind of am ready to kick your butts you ugly freaks," Kure-Ji finished the sentence for Darren flicking off Drake. Drake, enraged, roared.

"Ray, kick his a**," He told the Hitmonchan. Ray ran forward and try to throw a punch at Kure-Ji-, but he was countered with a shadow ball, which hit Ray in the chest and he went flying back. Drake growled and told Timber to attack. Timber ran forward and did a high jump kick, but when he came crashing down he was grabbed by the foot. Stopping his attack was a Dusknoir.

"Yo, Genjuu! What up?" Kure-Ji put weed in his mouth. Genjuu shook his head.

"I'm sorry that Kure got you involved in a fight, but once its been started you must end it, so this big guy is for you to finish," he pointed at Drake with his other hand, then he moved it to Timber's head and did some kind of hypnosis thing making him fall asleep. He let go of Timber. Darren sighed.

"You bastards! How dare you hurt my comrades! You shall pay for this! Especially you, short a** penguin," Drake yelled. Darren narrowed his eyes and used aqua jet right into his stomach making him go straight into the ocean. Darren hopped out and dragged Drake back on land passed out. He dropped him down.

"Well, that was strangely easy. Josh, I hate you right now." Darren walked over to Josh.

"What why?" Josh asked.

"Because you could have helped with the problem," Darren answered.

"Sorry! I was distracted by something shiny!" Josh yawned. Darren rolled his eyes. They all started to hear Japanese words. They looked out at the ocean and saw Inteus running across it. They stared with blank expressions on their faces. Frazier just shook his head and dived down to the ocean floor. A Tentacool came up to him.

"Can you help me move a rock?" it asked. Frazier nodded and the tentacool showed him where the rock was. It was huge.

"Are you crazy? I can't move that!" Frazier yelled. The tentacool got mad.

"Don't yell at me. I don't like it," He said.

"I will yell at you as much as I want!" He yelled at it again.

"That's it. You're gonna pay," The tentacool got madder.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Frazier mocked.

"This one," it countered. It sent a sonic wave and a million tentacool and two tentacruel showed up.

"Oh crap!" Frazier stared with his jaw dropped. He swam away. He swam up to the surface and onto land.

"Oh, hey Frazier," Josh greeted.

"Get out of the water and run for your lives!" He yelled. Xavier and Chris were on the beach again.

"Damn it, Frazier. What did you do this time?" Xavier asked. The tentacool started popping out of the water and go on land. The two tentacruel showed up.

"Get 'em," They both said. The tentacool started to attack everyone. But everyone fought back. Eric and Ashleigh came back.

"See. What did I tell you? That's why we went on the walk instead of staying here cause something always goes down when Xavier, Frazier, or Darren are around." Eric told Ashleigh. They joined in the fight. Everyone was fighting the Tentacool as long as they could.

"STOP," Josh yelled. Everyone froze. The two tentacruel looked at Josh.

"Look, forgive Frazier! He can be a idiot sometimes and..." Josh was interrupted.

"Hey!" Frazier shouted.

Josh resumed. "Anyways, he is sorry. So can we stop this senseless fighting?" The tentacruel looked at each other then back at Josh.

"Fine, on one condition though," they both said.

"Sure, anything," Josh said sounding relieved.

"We Dance," they told. A tentacool grabbed a stereo and put in a CD. Caramell Dansen started playing. Everyone danced.

The End…?


	3. Chapter 3

PK High Adventure: Camping Trip

Josh, Xavier, Darren, and Eric were walking through the woods to find a place to set up camp. They found a spot to set up their camp in a clearing. "Alright. Time to set up," Josh announced

"I'll get the fire stared," Xavier said. He ran toward two trees and along with his bag. He set his bag down and went through it pulling out a scythe. He slashed at the trees with it. They fell down, and then he chopped them into short wooden logs. He dug a hole in the center of the area and placed the logs down in the hole. He shot a blast of fire onto the logs making them catch fire. "Burn! Burn! Burn!" Xavier laughed, staring as the fire got bigger.

Eric shook his head and offered to get the water. He left the camp ground running through the trees until he found a river. He bent down and filled their water bottles. He started to hear Japanese words he looked over to his left and saw a totodile running on the water. It ran past Eric heading down the river.

"WTF? Was that Inteus?" Eric just shrugged and headed back to camp. "I'm back, and I think I just saw Inteus running on top of the river," he said.

"That's strange," Josh replied. A few hours later, they were sitting on logs around the fire. The night sky darkening the forest. "Time for the best thing about camping!" Josh announced reaching into his bag, pulling out a bag full of marshmallows. He passed them out. They put their marshmallows on sticks and held them over the fire. Xavier just breathed fire on his. He ate it and walked into the dark.

Eric was about to eat his but he coughed and water came out his mouth getting on it making it all soggy. Eric got mad and asked Josh for another one. Josh chuckled and gave Eric another one. Darren lifted his up to his beak and opened it. Xavier came out of the darkness and shot a fireball at it making Darren's marshmallow burn.

Xavier laughed and turned his back about to run back in the cover of the forest, but Darren jumped up and slammed his flip on Xavier's neck, knocking him unconscious. Xavier fell to the ground with a blank stare in his eyes and his tongue hanging out his mouth.

"Teach you to burn my marshmallow, jerk." Darren sat back on his log.

"Really guys. We have only been here for 2 hours and you're already fighting," Josh sighed.

"Well he started it!" Darren shrugged.

"I don't care. You're provoking it," Eric pointed out.

"Can you get Xavier up, please?" Josh looked at him. Eric nodded and used water gun at Xavier's face. Xavier jumped looking around.

"Eric did you pee on me?" Xavier freaked out.

"No!" Eric replied.

"OK good," he sighed with relief. He turned to Darren. "How dare you knock me out. I should kick your..." A rustle from the bush interrupted him. Xavier turned immediately to the bush and shot a large fireball at it. The bush caught on fire and screaming was coming from it.

"Xavier stop!" Josh shouted. Darren and Eric both grabbed sticks and hit Xavier as hard as they can in the back of the head. Xavier fell knocked out again with his eyes in swirls and his tongue hanging out. Eric shot a blast of water at the bush putting out the fire.

Out of the bushes came out Kristina, Keira, Kerstin, Sarah, Ashleigh, and Sammy. Kristina ran over to Xavier. "I'm gonna kill you!" she pinned him up against a tree and froze him to it. She slapped him in the face a few times and walked over to the others. He didn't flinch, still knocked out.

"Um... Hi girls." Josh greeted.

"Hey you guys!" Sarah greeted back.

"So, what are you girls doing out here?" Darren asked.

"We were camping just like you guys!" Kerstin answered. Xavier became conscious and felt pain on his cheeks and on the back of his head.

"Ow!" he yelped. He shivered and noticed the girls. "Hey there ladies," he said. They glared at Xavier. "Um, OK then. What are you girls doing here? Why am I frozen to a tree? And goddamn it Eric and Darren, I am gonna hurt you two for knocking me out again." He tried to get free.

"Well, we are camping like you guys. Your frozen because you pissed off Kris by burning the bush we were hiding in to scare you guys." Keira explained.

"We should all camp together," Xavier suggested sarcastically.

"Sure, it would be fun," Kerstin said in agreement. The girls got their stuff and set it up near the guys.

"Alright, everyone, it's been a long day so lets get some sleep," Josh said. The girls went into their tents and the guys got into their sleeping bags and closed their eyes.

"Hey, people! I am still frozen to the tree. I know you all can hear me. I can't breath fire to free myself I might burn myself and I am not willing to risk that. Oh, Come on!" Xavier complained. He saw everyone put earplugs in their ears. "You guys are real a-holes," he growled. Sammy came out of her tent and ran up to him. "Thank god, Sammy. You're gonna let m..." He got licked right in his face by Sammy. She ran back into her tent. "OH, that's just f*cking gross," Xavier said disgusted. "I really hate you all right now." He fell asleep. The next morning, everybody was awake.

Kristina walked out of her tent stretching. She yawned and looked around. "Where's Xavier?" She asked.

"Oh, I freed him when I woke up. Then he headed down to the lake near here to blow off some steam. We left him frozen to that tree all night. So he was pretty pissed off," Josh said grooming himself.

"OK!" Kristina sat down. Sarah playfully tackled Kris balling her over. Kris got over and started wrestling playfully with Sarah. Josh laughed. At the lake Xavier was using flamethrower at the lake.

Nearby was Sammy and Kerstin planning pranks to pull on Josh and Xavier. "How are we gonna prank Xavier and Josh?" Kerstin asked.

"Well, Xavier is easy. Josh will be the difficult one since he could turn into his psychic form and sense us," Sammy explained.

"But it's Josh. he is too innocent to do spy by sensing us. I am sure he hasn't even realized that we are planning anything," Kerstin looked around.

"Your right Kerstin!" Sammy acknowledged.

"But first, Xavier," Kerstin grinned. They looked over at Xavier. Kerstin dug a hole, a deep hole, then came out of it, covering the hole with leafs. Sammy ran over to Xavier and tapped his shoulder.

"What Sammy?" He turned around. She licked him in the face then ran away. "F*cking gross. Grr, your gonna pay for that, Sammy!" He chased after her opening his mouth fire about to come out. She jumped over the leaves to where Kerstin was. Xavier ran over them and fell straight into the hole howling on the way down, 'til he hit the bottom. Sammy highfived Kerstin. Xavier crawled out of the hole.

"You little bi..." Xavier's mouth dropped when he saw Sammy and Kerstin pointing guns at him a few feet away.

"Time for you to get clean," Sammy said.

"Say hello to our super soakers, b*tch," Kerstin laughed. Xavier backed away and fell right back in the hole. He crawled out again and looked around but Sammy and Kerstin were gone. His tail wagged.

"Finally I'm safe!" He yawned. Two blasts of water came from the trees and hit him in the mouth. He went going back as the water pushed him back out across the lake then he hit something out in the middle of the lake. The blasts of water stopped and there were two things floating in the center of the lake. The girls emerged from the trees and laughed.

"Well, he hit another Pokemon and now him and that Pokemon are both knocked out in the middle of the lake," Sammy smirked.

"Lets go tell Josh," Kerstin giggled. They both skipped back to camp and told Josh that Xavier and another Pokemon were knocked out in the middle of the lake.

"Alright guys, we gotta hurry before those two both drown. Kerstin and Sammy, stay here," Josh told them. He headed for the lake along with Kris, Eric, Ashleigh, Sarah, Darren, and Keira. They reached the lake and looked to the center of it. "They were right," Josh sounded a little shocked. "Eric and Darren, go out there and bring them back," He commanded.

Both Darren and Eric nodded and jumped into the lake. They swam out to the center and started pushing Xavier and the Pokemon back. The mystery Pokemon was a buizel. "Hey! It's Frazier!" Sarah pointed out.

"You're right!" Josh tilted his head.

"I wonder what he is doing here?" Ashleigh looked confused. Xavier and Frazier were on land, still knocked out. Kristina froze Frazier's arms and legs together. She smiled. Frazier woke up.

"What the? Why are my arms and legs frozen? Why are you guys here? Why do I see Inteus running across the lake?" Frazier asked. They all turned around and saw the same totodile Eric saw the other day. It was shouting Japanese words and running across the lake straight into the forest. The shouting faded.

"Umm, OK then. We will answer your questions Frazier, then you will answer ours," Josh turned back, facing Frazier. Frazier nodded. "OK, first, your legs and arms are frozen together because Kris did it and she doesn't like you that much.

"Second, we are here because we are camping. And third, I don't know why Inteus is here. Now why are you here, Frazier?" Josh sat down.

"I don't know why I'm here. I was knocked out and put here, but I didn't know where I was. So I just started swimming in the lake a few hours ago and then I got knocked out again by something hard hitting me in the head," Frazier explained.

"Alright that's one question solved. Now how did Xavier end up in the center of the lake?" Eric sounded confused.

"Well, let's find out." Kris said. She froze all four of Xavier's legs together then she slapped in the face multiple times. His eyes flew open. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWW!" He yelled. "Kris why you slapping me?" He growled

"I needed to wake you up somehow." She shrugged.

"How did you end up in the lake knocked out?" Ashleigh asked hugging Eric.

"I was hit with a blast of water by Sammy and Kerstin. I went flying over the lake and hit something with my head." He flicked his tail around aggressively. "When I find them I'm going to kill them." He struggled to get free.

"OK, let's get these two back to camp. But before we do that let's go back to make sure Sammy and Kerstin are still there," Josh sighed. They walked back to the campsite and they saw Chris and Jesse talking there.

"Hey everyone!" Chris greeted. Jesse waved.

"Now what they are you two doing here?" Josh asked

"I always come in these woods to swing from tree," Chris answered

"Well I was told you guys were here, so I said to myself road trip," Jesse told.

"Alright, that better be everyone. No more people better show up," Josh laid next to a tree.

"Hey guys," Corey showed up.

"Goddamn it," Josh started hitting his head against the tree.

"What's wrong with Josh?" Corey stared.

"He is just mad all his friends are showing up without a heads up," Eric explained.

"Not all his friends are here," a voice came from the tree above Josh. He looked up and saw Panda. Josh screamed and ran behind Eric.

"Get out of here you evil frog! Leave along with your evil ways," Josh told.

"That's not very nice Josh. I will just have to show special pictures of you now," Panda grinned.

"No! Don't do it, Panda," Josh begged.

"Maybe if you were a little nicer I might change my mind."

"Fine, I'm sorry I called you an evil frog," Josh apologized.

"Good Job," Panda clapped. Josh looked around.

"Of course, they are gone. They don't listen. Well, at least it's safe to bring those two back to camp, so let's bring them back." They headed back towards the lake and saw Frazier and Xavier talking to each other.

"Alright, we have too many people camping with us now. Xavier, Kerstin and Sammy are not at the camp," Josh sighed.

Xavier growled, "I don't think so. We should have more people just to piss you off." Panda grabbed Josh by his tail and swung him around, letting him go towards the lake. He went flying into the lake. Josh splashed around.

"Help! I can't swim in Eevee form!" Josh called out.

"I know," Panda called back. Panda whipped out his camera and took a picture of Josh drowning. Josh vanished under the water. He came back up a vaporeon. He swam back to shore.

"Are you crazy? That could have killed me!" He breathed heavily. Panda shrugged. Josh turned back into an eevee. Panda dumped gasoline on Josh then jumped up held Xavier's head up towards Josh. He hit Xavier in the neck making him shoot out fire at Josh. Josh burst into flames and Xavier was knocked out again. "Ahhhhhhh!" Josh ran around screaming in pain. "Somebody! Put it out, please! It burns so bad!" He shrieked. He evolved into flareon. "I hate your evilness, Panda," Josh sighed. Keira used psychic to levitate Xavier and Frazier. They all headed back to camp. She freed Frazier's arms and legs and then freed Xavier's legs.

"Alright, guys. This is a camping trip, so go have fun doing what you want, " Josh announced. Everyone shook their heads in agreement. Frazier and Chris dragged Xavier off. Corey left because he wanted to go home. Eric and Ashleigh ran off to cuddle. Panda jumped up into the tree and took a nap. Keira and Kris sat against each other conversing. Jesse closed his eyes day dreaming.

Josh played with his bushy tail. He saw something glimmer from the corner of his eyes and he ran off to find it. He went far away from the campground but didn't notice. He found the thing that caught his eyes. It was a shiny silver coin. He perked his ears up as he heard laughter. "Who's there?" he called out. He just heard more laughter.

He backed up ready to run, but he fell in a hole that was cover with leaves. The hole was deep. Kerstin and Sammy peeked into the hole. Josh shook his head and looked up. "Sammy! Kerstin! Get me out of this hole!" he growled.

"We can't do that Josh. Someone has to take the blame for the missing honey," Kerstin grinned.

"Honey? Missing? What missing honey?" Josh was confused. Sammy tossed a bucket full of honey into the hole. Josh caught it. He stared at it then he looked up. Sammy and Kerstin were gone.

He started to hear buzzing sounds. Josh felt scared. A bunch of Beedrill flew into the hole. A loud scream came from the hole. After about 5 minutes of Josh being stung, he crawled out of the hole in pain. He crawled to camp with a bunch of bruises. Panda saw Josh crawl into camp then took a picture of him.

"Oh god! Josh, what happened to you?" Jesse walked over to him.

"I was attacked by Beedrill thanks to Kerstin and Sammy taking their honey." Josh collapsed. Frazier Chris and Xavier came back. Xavier was soaking wet. Chris was covered in blue ink. Frazier was burnt. Panda took a picture of them, too.

"What happened to you guys?" Eric asked.

"Sammy and Kerstin is what happened to us. They got me with that super soaker gun of theirs again except it was pee this time" Xavier howled in anger.

"They left a pen on the ground and it exploded on me," Chris punched a tree.

"Electrical net," Frazier sighed.

"We got get revenge then," Josh announced .

"No need. I called in some help to deal with those two." Xavier yawned.

"Xavier? Who did you call? Please don't tell me you called in Kira?" Josh's eyes grew wide.

"NO. Why would I want them dead? I called in Torikkusuta," Xavier was heading to the direction of the lake.

"That's your magmar friend right?" Jesse asked. Xavier nodded and headed towards the lake to go wash off. Kerstin and Sammy were laughing.

"I love this camping weekend," Sammy cheered. Kerstin agreed.

"Who should we prank next?" Kerstin wondered.

"How about Eric and Ashleigh?" Sammy suggested.

"Alright! Let's get them," Kerstin smiled.

"I think you two are done with pranks for today," a voice came from behind Kerstin. She turned around and saw a magmar standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" Kerstin narrowed her eyes.

"I am Torikkusuta or call me Torik for short. I am the number one prankster of all time. I heard you two were pranking around this area. Especially on my leader. I consider that a challenge and must now prank you two." He grinned and blew fire at Kerstin and Sammy. They both ran away.

Xavier came out of a bush nearby along with Frazier and Chris. "We will be watching from the sides to see what pranks you plan to use on them," Xavier told him. Torik nodded and vanished. The girls kept running. Sammy tripped over a wire that had been tied between two trees making her fall. Her tongue landed on growlithe poo. she rolled her tongue back up along with the poo. She started puking numerous times. Kerstin kept running, leaving Sammy behind.

"Wow, I didn't think Lickitungs had gag reflexes," Frazier stared while laughing.

"He added ipecac to the poo knowing that Sammy would retract her tongue. Genius!" Chris watched with admiration. They left and followed Kerstin along the side. Kerstin ran to the lake and looked around.

"Where is that flamer?" She sighed. A bucket full of quick drying glue fell on her. She shook off the helmet and the glue hardened so she couldn't move at all. Torik came out from the trees and put a bucket of honey in front of her.

"Here you go. Josh didn't want all the honey," He grinned and walked off. Beedrill came flying over the forest towards Kerstin. She screamed.

"Good job, Torik," Xavier congratulated him. Torik nodded and vanished. Chris headed back to camp.

"Yeah! They have suffered at the hands of revenge!" Chris laughed. Xavier and Frazier arrived at the campsite.

"Well, it's dark, everyone. We should sleep 'cause we are leaving tomorrow morning," Josh stated. Everyone yawned and headed off to bed. Sammy was still puking 'til she passed out and Kerstin fell asleep still glued with a bunch of bee sting bruises all over her body.

Next morning everyone was packed up and ready to leave. Kerstin and Sammy headed home early due to them suffering at the hands of the prankster Torik. "Alright everyone, time to head back home," Josh yawned.

The End!

"…Or is it?" Torik chuckled.


End file.
